elliottwoodagefandomcom-20200213-history
Elliott's Highly Detailed Room
Elliott's room is extremely intricate and detailed and is filled with so much stuff that you could never record all of it. The amount of stuff that goes into it on a daily basis and does not leave it astounding. The stuff that Elliott's room is filled with is included down below: * Mechano pieces * Lego, Toys * Poundland crap * Pieces of food * Food * plates * curtains * a floor * a ceiling * a light * a bed * a ikea desk * a ikea drawer * a inbuilt cupboard filled with junk * multiple murry mint wrappers * A dinosaur soft toy * A headcrab * Crabs * PSY Dvds * A couple of coins and bank notes * PSY plastic toys * empty pot noodle pots * wrappers * paper * card * trains * Clothes * a NES (complete with the box) * Some USB gadgets such as a USB controller etc * a SNES * a PlayStation 1 and two PS2's * a bunch of games * PS1+2 memory cards * Broken Computer parts * Four walls and one large cat poster * A cat feeding off his bed covers * The bible of Gaben * Floppy disks (3.5 and 5 inch ones) * Refugees * Migrants * Floppy disk readers * Jesus * headphones with the copper wire coming out of it * sockets * Dwarfs * Some cotton candy * Socks * The book lord of the flies (original and gay version) * Nerds * Sweets and sweet wrappers * Dust * Train sets * wires (working and not) * pics of Louie Spence and Gok Wan * Mold, Stuff...... * you don't want to know * Rope duct tape and a machete for Wednesdays * Sherbert * some crap drawings he drew * Rare collector item Mario and link curtains * Immigrants * Eric Cartman tied up * Practice test papers from school * 4chan 8chan and Torchan print screens * Cat food * A south and north Korean flag * Lidl Magazines * Of mice and men * oxygen * carbon dioxide * nitrogen * helium * methane * cheese (In gas form) * a bunch of cans of fizzy * Illegal Immigrants * Fire wire cables * Spam letters * USB Ports * A harbor * Boats * Mega Block pieces * Olly Boss Fan fiction with Jack Dunlop * A cover for a random book * Stolen books from school * Ashens * Phone cases * Ballistic Phone cases * 2x£5 Cheeky Nandos gift cards * Cheese * A dead cat * Robert Cop The Furniture Of Law * hand * Half eaten bars of stuff * Spam * sugar * Snafu! * the secret recipe for raspberry pie created by Buddha, Me and Peter Griffin * Canned cheese * a teacher * Gummy Sweets * Space Ducks * Letters * Homework that was due in a few days ago * A hightech edible unopened graphics card named Robert and Some rice next to it * a whole load of computer parts * Old 4:3 monitors * Other monitors * Macs and apple products for destruction * a computer and last but not least USB sticks (however he only uses floppy disks) * Coke * Cheesy strings * Socks (Crusty)